Weeping Thunder
by Hanyuo eLaLA
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha only to find that something has drastically gone wrong. Will the pearl eyed ninja dressed as a priestess save him, or be the one to slice the kunai into his throat? Prob. OneShot


Discalimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Weeping Thunder**

It had been seven years since Sasuke Uchiha first left the village of Konoha. He had left everything behind without a trace of remorse, for the lust of revenge.

His friends, Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine had all exhausted themselves in an attempt to bring their friend back home.

He broke every single bond between them with his Kusanagi.

Even the boy who had most strongly inherited Konoha's Will of Fire, Naruto, had not continued to pursue his best friend.

That was the one thing that really surprised Sasuke. He always thought Naruto too stubborn to ever give up. He wasn't complaining but he couldn't help but feel a bit shocked.

Not that he cared.

Sasuke was now twenty and the last time he had crossed paths with Naruto was when he was eighteen years old.

It had ended as usual. A few chidoris and rasengans, followed by a promise to try harder and definitely achieve his goal soon. He had not seen the exuberant blonde boy since that time.

Now, Sasuke had managed to kill his brother a few months before.. After tying up some loose ends he finally decided it was time to go back to Konoha and work on his second goal.

The rebirth of his clan.

He knew it would take time but he would be forgiven. Renewing his bonds was not very important to him, but he would do it anyway. He would start over, make a normal shinobi life for himself.

It's not like he was worried about being accepted once more. Not like he cared.

Or so he thought.

He stealthily made it past the guards.

"Feh, too easy" he said to himself.

The night sky was pouring rain upon the village heavily.

Crashing thunder could be heard every few minutes.

"Where should I go first?" Sasuke thought.

He needed to be reinstated into the village.

He would go to the Hokage's office and plead (how he hated the sound of that word) for forgiveness.

Nobody was on the street, so he had no fear of being spotted.

Who would be out on a dreadful night like this anyway? All he could hear was the sound of water and roaring thunder pounding into his ears.

It was starting to give him a headache.

He walked up to the Hokage Tower.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath.

It was closed. How could such an important place ever be closed?!

Yet it was.

Now our "hero" had to decide what to do with himself until the morning.

He walked away from the tower, but not before giving its doors a hardy kick.

He couldn't go to an inn, no that would be far too dangerous, he would most definitely be spotted and reported. That would just lead to him being thrown in front of the council in chakra cuffs.

He refused to be degraded in such a way. He would speak to the Hokage personally on equal terms. Even if his status was not equal to hers per say. (He was still a genin technically)

As he walked his long raven bangs stuck to his face as he felt moisture fall from his eyelashes onto his cheeks.

Ugh. The rain was so irritating.

He was walking into the forest area of Konoha until he spotted what looked like a temple.

"Since when does Konoha have a temple?" he thought to himself wearily.

Though what was far more surprising than the temple was the person standing in front of it.

She was the most beautiful being Sasuke had ever seen.

She stood with such fierce confidence and assertion that it seemed like the rain only did her bidding and fell on her because she _allowed _it to do so.

Even soaked she looked in control.

She was staring right at him.

She wore what looked to be a priestess outfit with a lavender hakama. Her silky midnight blue locks reaching to her knees.

Sasuke was not usually a man that fell victim to material beauty.

What really entranced him was her beautiful eyes that resembled two polished moonstones.

Clear and determined.

"Sasuke Uchiha" she said through the rain.

"How do you know who I am?" he said, becoming suspicious.

"I see you don't remember me." She said as she kept staring at him.

Wait. Pearl eyes, long dark hair. Those were Hyuuga traits! Sasuke suddenly remembered.

"You're a Hyuuga" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Hai, Hyuuga Hinata is my name"

His eyes widened.

This godess of a woman was the shy, stammering, little weakling who yearned for the dobe's affections?

Sasuke was utterly shocked even if refused to show it.

" I'm coming back to the village, so don't go calling the dobe" said Sasuke.

At this statement one of Hinata's fists tightened at her side while her face tried to fight back a scowl.

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead" she said through clenched teeth.

Now he couldn't tell if the water going down her face was tears or rain droplets.

Impossible. The dobe just could not be dead.

That stubborn bastard would never die

"Liar" Sasuke hissed out.

Hinata put her head down so that her long bangs concealed her pupilless eyes.

"He died two years ago, in Konoha's own hospital after his brawl with you. He had put a very powerful seal on the kyubbi before his battle with you so he could fight you fair and square with his own strength. We could not remove the seal in time causing his fatal injuries to.." she stopped talkling.

She would never crumble in front of Sasuke, the slayer of her beloved.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked on in disbelief.

He killed the dobe?

The dobe had been dead for two years and he didn't even know it?

"The after shock of your chidori caused three of his organs to burst. It was impossible to save him. Hinata said picking her head up just staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke always said he didn't care about Naruto. What happened to him was none of his concern.

If this was true, why did he feel like such shit now? He would never see or hear his loud blonde friend again. Nobody would have the will to try and save him anymore.

He suddenly realized that he had lost the only family he truly had after the death of his parents.

Hinata just stared at him. Sizing him up.

"Don't go near Haruno San, they were dating and one of her main goals is to see your death now" said Hinata stonily.

Sasuke didn't care at all for this as he fell to his knees, into the wet mud with the pain of what he had done finally falling down on him.

"Why don't you just kill me like you wish to" he whispered out with an acid tone.

"I'm not going to kill you" said Hinata as she walked over to him, her wet hair swaying with her as she walked.

"Why is that?" said Sasuke confused as to where the situation was leading

If she wasn't going to deal the final blow and end his misery than why wouldn't she just leave him alone?

He told himself he came back simply to rebuild his clan but he knew he was wrong. Rebuilding the bonds he had so hastily broken was something he had been desperate for ever since Itachi breathed his last breath.

He had no pleasure in achieving his ambition. He only found emptiness.

Now with Naruto, his unofficial brother gone, did bonds ever matter anymore?

What were fake smiles worth if he couldn't see a genuine one?

He knew Naruto was meant to reform the shinobi generation into something different. Maybe allowing some hope for him.

Now that would never happen because Naruto was dead.

Gone, Gone, Gone. Just like everyone else who had mattered in his pathetic life.

Hinata looked at him, banging his fists into the mud with the sharingan activated.

A small look of pity crossed her stoic face before it was quickly extinguished.

She bent down to his level.

"I won't kill because he asked me to save you" she said as she knocked Sasuke out by pressing into a pressure point.

She dragged him into the temple and with a sigh closed the door.

"Naruto- San please watch over us" she breathed as she turned to take care of the broken man before her.

* * *

**This will most propably be a one-shot. If you want it to be a two-shot please tell me and I will consider it. Read and Review Please. Thank you!**


End file.
